


Where from Here

by Picklenickle



Series: Backstage [6]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: The boys hook up but will it be what they both want





	Where from Here

Pickles drummed on the kitchen table absent mindlessly staring down at the French toast that had gone cold in front of him. Suny was talking to him he could hear her telling him something that was probably important but since the incident with Magnus his mind was elsewhere. He has been avoiding Nathan, he knew he had to apologize, if he hadn’t been fucking around Magnus wouldn’t have gotten upset and Nathan wouldn’t have had to stand up for him. If Pickles was more of a man and stood up for himself none of this would have happened. Now they had to scramble to find a new guitarist and everyone was on edge and annoyed and he couldn’t help but know it was all his fault. They had barely started to make progress and now the band was falling apart around him because of him. Again. 

“Pickles are you even listening?” Suny didn’t sound annoyed more worried and that startled him. He looked up at her and suddenly he just fell apart he was so tired. The guilt had been weighing on him for weeks and he just couldn’t hold it in any more. 

“No I'm not fucking listening!” He slammed his fists down on the table pushing himself up suddenly on his feet, ready to fight. He was filled with anger he wasn’t even mad at her just mad. He just wanted to scream and break things and just fall apart. His heart was pumping so fast now he wanted her to fight him he wanted her to get as mad at him as he was mad at himself. But she was just staring up at him confused. “I don’t know how you can just act like this,” His voice was on the edge too high too feminine filled with too much pain and he hated himself more for sounding like a bitch once again.

“Act like what?”

“Like I didn’t fuck everything up again,” He slammed his fist down on the table he wanted a reaction damn it! But she just sat there looking up with him with a sad expression. He hated it! “How can you just act nothing fucking happened?!” He pressed on.

“Well if you listened you would know that the new kid is coming next week, Uncle Charlie called me this morning.” She sounded slightly annoyed at repeating herself but she still looked at him concerned, “What’s been going on with you lately?” 

“I-” He suddenly her gaze was too much for him and he slumped back down into his seat. “Nat’n got hurt because of me,” His voice was small as he placed head in his hands. 

“I uh I don’t blame you,” A low voice spoke from the door way and he shot up suddenly and he was faced with the large man standing awkwardly, “He uh, he shouldn't have uh yelled at you,” Nathan sat suddenly at the table wanting to stop being the center of attention. They were both silently grateful when Suny silently left leaving them to have the kitchen. 

“I don't need some kid fighting my battles for me okay?” He said defensively he didn't want to admit how much he felt like he needed the younger man. How close they had gotten in the past few months he was knew he had to quickly put some distance between them before he did something stupid well stupider. 

“I know that I just like you,” Nathan mumbled making Pickles flinch slightly. 

“Yah shouldn't hang around wit sumone like mee” Pickles was toxic he knew that and he didn’t want a kid like Nathan to get involved with a junkie who couldn’t even stand up to his ex boyfriend who was keeping him hooked on heroin in the first place. He was exhausted and withdrawal was making him so on edge and the guilt about the fight was weighing him down even further. 

“Like what your always nice to me and make me feel smarter and-” Nathan suddenly cut himself off looking embarrassed. “Never mind I’m just some dumb kid” Nathan started to get up but Pickles stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“I'm sahry Nat’n” Pickles said softly standing so they were nearly touching. He brought his other hand to the larger man's chest. Looking up into his green eyes Pickles went for it grabbing Nathan by his shirt and smashing their lips together. For a horrifying moment Nathan tensed and Pickles heart stopped sinking into his stomach until Nathan grabbed him suddenly picking him up and smashing him up against the fridge. The shock of the fridge and Nathan's hands suddenly all over him was making him as hard as a rock. Nathan only broke the kiss to begin kissing and biting down his throat making him buck his hips forward. 

“Wait Nathan,” He said in a breathy tone that didn't even make him convinced he actually wanted Nathan but he complied reluctantly and let go of Pickles slowly. “Yah don't want dis, yah don't want me” Pickles muttered breaking away from him. 

“You don't get to tell me what I do and don't want” Nathan grabbed him again biting Pickles hard on the neck making him gasp and thrust his hips forward. Nathan took pickles hand and forced him to grope Nathan’s rock hard erection. “Tell me that I don't want this” Nathan whispered thickly in Pickles ear causing him to moan softly. 

“Bed we gotta – bed” Pickles responded finally giving in to the intense pleasure of Nathan's hands roaming his body. He grabbed Nathan by the hand quickly leading them into Nathan’s bedroom. As soon as the door closed Pickles jumped on him making him fall backwards onto the bed. Straddling him he started kissing down the younger man’s jaw and neck while moving his hands under his shirt pulling it up slowly running his fingers along Nathan’s skin giving him goosebumps. “I've wanted dis fah sah lahng.” Pickles muttered while finally pulling the boys shirt before tossing his own off to the side. 

“ugh Pickles” Nathan moaned deeply as the smaller man began kissing and nipping at the skin at his hips where his jeans met his skin. Pickles loved how every small little touch was turning on the man beneath him. His head was spinning with want. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening he thought as he removed Nathan's pants finding that he wasn't wearing anything under them. He spared no time to quickly engulf Nathan's length and bobbing messy and greedy like he was starved for the other man's cock. Nathan just encouraged him with quiet moans and shrudders running down his body as pickles worked him like an expert. Nathan was only mildly embarrassed when he came quickly and without warning but it should be illegal how good Pickles was with his mouth. 

Nathan pulled him back up by the back of the neck forcing them into a rough kiss before flipping pickles onto his back. Nathan spared no time to rid the other man of the rest of his clothes. Without warning Nathan slammed into Pickles making him whimper until Nathan grabbed his still stiff cock matching his strokes. It wasn't long until both men were panting and thrusting messily desperately trying to reach their climax. Pickles came first all over his own chest, Nathan followed shortly the smaller man's spasms sending him over the edge. Nathan fell onto his back catching his breath suddenly realizing he wasn't sure how to handle this situation but it wasn't long before Pickles made the decision for both of them, getting up quietly putting his clothes back on before muttering “This was fun we should do this again sometime,” before letting himself out. Pickles wasn't going to let himself be the desperate one this time he told himself.


End file.
